A variety of door locks are known in the art that include an engaging mechanism between the door and an adjacent surface, such as a door jam or an opposing twin door. The mechanisms are typically mounted within the door and include a latching arm that latches into an opening in a door jam or adjacent surface when the door is closed. In addition to the latching arm, the locks may include a deadbolt or a spring loaded latch that is operated by user manipulation of a door knob. A problem exits with these prior art systems in that the center of the door where the deadbolt is located bears a disproportionate load from a locking standpoint, thus creating a weak point that may be easily compromised from a security standpoint.
There remains a need in the art for a multiple point lock system having increased strength, ease of use, and a reliable mechanical design that is adaptable to a variety of door handle styles and classes.